The Scars Are Still There
by Nanachan413
Summary: England's nightmares from the Revolution still haunt him. Is Japan enough to soothe the ache, or does America himself need to take action to prevent the Brit from sinking into the recesses of his mind? Rated T for language. England is no Romano, but he DOES have a nicely furnished vocabulary.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

England listened to the other countries talk. France was absent from the meeting that day, which meant there was no bickering to be engaged in. _The damned frog, with his fucking roses._ All the countries around him were still arguing about one another, which meant Germany would go ballistic in approximately two minutes and forty-three seconds. The strict blond kept a schedule for everything, even getting mad.

"You look bored. You want a sweet, aru?" China held out a bowl of some sort of green tea chocolates sealed in cutesy pink plastic wrappers. "No, thank you. They'll only make me hungry." China shrugged and returned to watching the other nations argue. Russia threatened the Baltics one last time, Switzerland fit in a remark about guns, and America cackled over the chaos, inhaling hamburgers and talking about his brilliant, heroic plans to save the world with a gigantic robot.

Then Germany blew.

The remainder of the meeting was started off on with the usual pasta chant from Italy. It proceeded in an orderly fashion. England tried to take notes as each country droned on, bored out of his wits. Until he noticed an eerie purple glow in the corner of the room.

The other countries hadn't noticed anything, focusing on their notes so Germany wouldn't yell at them. But England was drawn to the purple glow. Looking around to make sure the other countries, specifically Germany, were immersed in the meeting, he got up out of his seat and wandered over to the abnormal aura. _What the-?_ Normally, England would have spoken out, but something told him to stay quiet. _What the bloody hell is this?_

He reached his hand out to touch it, not thinking clearly at all. The violet light hissed, as if it were alive. A dark opening was slowly enlarging in the middle, similar to what England imagined a black hole looked like._ Is this the faeries' doing? I've been paying them lots of attention, though...are they upset about something?_ England gasped as a hand rose out of the growing cavity. He turned and yelled at the other countries, but it was as if they'd gone deaf. England turned back to the black hole, trying to push the hand back in, but it only rose up, up until it connected to a wrist, which disappeared into a sleeve, a red cuff rimmed with white, sewn on to the blue arm of a jacket-like military uniform...

England felt his blood run cold. He recognized that uniform. He stepped back, trying to avoid his eyes._ No, no, God, please, no!_ The figure continue to climb out of the hole. The bitterness flew across young America's face, a flitting shadow, and the uniform puffed out with angry pride. _No! I refuse, I refuse to listen, I will not! _But America's hands pulled his fingers from his ears.

"I want...to be free." _No, no..._ The tears started streaming._ I've already heard this! Once is enough!_ He tried to scream, to remove his hands, to run far, far away, but the sound stuck in his throat. "I_ will_ become independent of you. Acknowledge me, England." _Why? No! Why? Please..._

"England." America let go of his hands and shook him. "England, answer me." The former empire whimpered in his grasp, the tears falling in rivulets down his cheeks. "England...England...England-san..."

Japan stood over him, shaking his shoulder. "England-san, the meeting is over." The little nation gasped as Britain lifted his head. "Eh? Really? My apologies, I must have drifted off."

"England-san...erm...do you...need a handkerchief?"

"I...what?" The Englishman touched his damp cheeks in surprise. "Th-thank you, Japan, I...I'll just..." He dragged his sleeve over his face, the salty droplets soaking into the cloth. It wasn't like a gentleman to dirty someone else's handkerchief, and he'd happened to leave his at home, so the sleeve would have to do. Japan seemed to be trying to remind him of something, indirectly. "Right, we're going to dinner, aren't we?" The other man nodded shyly. "But...England-san, are you alright?"_ I know America's the reason, England-san. I know you still cry over him. Am I enough, I wonder? I can't do much, but I'll offer what little comfort I have..._

"I'm fine, thanks." England smiled. "Let's go, shall we?" He reached for the Asian nation's hand, his cheeks tinted a bit pink with embarrassment. Japan turned his head a bit to make sure everyone else had indeed gone home, then intertwined his fingers with those of the other man. He giggled. "Yes we shall, England-san."

The two of them didn't bother to check behind them. _So it was true! They were together!_ America had suspected this for awhile. He felt sick to his stomach. _But he's mine!_

_Not so,_ whispered a voice in the back of his mind. _He stopped being 'yours' when you stabbed him in the back with the knife of secession._ "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" America whispered fiercely to the little voice as he watched Japan and his former caretaker walk down the hall toward the exit. He wanted nothing more to stop them.

But he'd forsaken the right to do so, long, long ago.

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**'K, this isn't a oneshot. If this was a oneshot and I were the reader, I would cry. ****_Kesesesese, because I'm so awesome that a oneshot isn't enough for everyone to enjoy my awesomeness! _**

**Just kidding. I'm not that awesome.**

**This story will probably have around three to four chapters, and I'd like to try and take votes for whether the story will end Asakiku or Usuk. **

**So please, feel free to private message/review your preferences to me. Thanks for the read! **

**^J^ Russia because Russia is Russia. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I never do A/N's at the beginning. But this story's end is determined by vote, so I'll make an exception.**

**One vote has been put in for the story to end with an Asakiku pairing. So yah. ^.^**

**Again, feel free to PM/Review your vote. **

**Okay, I'm done. Enjoy the chapter, kesesese!**

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**Chapter Two**

"England-san, stay still for a moment."

"Eh? Alright then..." Japan smiled and reached up with his table napkin. "A bit of sauce on your cheek, England-san." He returned to eating his dinner as England's blush spread across his cheeks. "Th-thank you, Japan..."

"No trouble, England-san."

"Y-you can call me by my h-human name, if you w-wish." England laughed awkwardly. "Aft-after all, we've known each other lo-long enough..."

"Really, England-san? I am honored. You, too, may call me Kiku, if it is in your interests." The brown-eyed nation secretly fan-girled over the live tsundere display before him._ Really, he is just adorable. It is not in my place to think that, but..._

He suddenly noticed America sitting at a table near them, from out of the corner of his eye._ America-san? What..._ The young nation pulled the menu he was holding a little closer to his face...and Kiku could have_ sworn_ he saw the sky blue eyes watching England over the top of the laminated card-stock. The Asian country mentally shook off his sense of foreboding, turning to engage with England in a conversation about regular Earl Grey versus its bubble tea form*._ I am not qualified to think as I do...but E-England-san is...is more f-fitted with me than America-san...no, no, I am spouting nonsense! It is fine if America and England are together! I just..._

_I would not hurt him._

_America-san cuts England-san to bits with his jabs on a regular basis! Surely that cannot be good for his well-being. A little teasing is a good reason for an otaku nosebleed, but too much is just cruelty...and England-san was crying over him earlier. I-I..._

"Ki-Kiku?" England turned red trying to sputter out the other nation's human name. "Yes, um, Kakurando-san*?"

"You-you've been spacing out...is something the matter?"

"It is nothing, Eng-Kakurando-san."

"Arthur."

"Kakurando-san." England smiled. _We're both rather similar, aren't we? Though we're really quite different. There is a stubborn streak in him, as well._ "Alright, alright. Shall we order now?"

America wanted to pull a stunt. He wanted to make a scene and physically drag Japan away from that table. Oh, Japan was a good friend of his. The quiet man had helped him get through some difficult horror movies over the years. But this, _this_, was pushing the limits _way_ too far. England needed a _hero_, not a tea-drinking, isolated, on-the-sidelines type of guy.

Granted, England was also a tea-drinking, isolated nation, although usually in the midst of the chaos, not on the sidelines. They _did_ have their similarities. And what did England share with America? Only the same taste in food _(he ruined my taste buds as a child!)_, the colors of their flags ("They're gentlemanly colors.") ("No, they're not, they're hero's colors!"), and a box of worn old wooden soldiers.

America, though, had studied the internet well. "You may have chemistry with him, but you have history with me*!" he whispered. The waiter standing over him gave him a queer look. "Sir, would you like to order?"

"Three hamburgers, a large order of fries, and two large sodas, please." America unconsciously rattled off his usual fast food order, forgetting where he was. "Sir, we don't have-"

"Thanks, buddy. I gotta go." England and Japan had split the bill, and the two of them were heading out of the restaurant. America left his table and the befuddled waiter, heading after them. _Don't touch him! __**I'm**__ the one who's supposed to hold his hand!_ Kiku shyly pecked the English nation on the cheek. _Whoa! What the fuck are you doing?!_ The people around him parted to avoid the hellish aura steaming from the blond guy with the glasses. And England blushed._ England blushed! Oh, HELL naw!_ America's heart broke in two and burst into flames._ I don't care anymore! England never felt anything for me anyway._

Arthur's cheeks were crimson._ He...he...kiss..._ At the same time, he felt a horrible aura coming from behind them. Being able to conduct magic, England could sense auras very well. Japan, too, looked uncomfortably behind them. England turned, just in time to catch the source of the sour aura. _America._

The country had turned and walked away, his back facing the couple. "America? America!" There was no sign that he'd heard. "Japan, is he alright?!" England's features creased._ He can't be alright! Perhaps there was an economical crisis or something of the sort...oh, no, oh, no!_ "Kiku, I have to get to America's..." Japan looked vaguely disappointed. "Of course, England-san." He started to walk off into the crowd.

"W-wait a minute! I...next time...I..."

"Yes, England-san?"

"F-feel free to come v-visit my pl-place...and sta-stay for dinner, sometime...n-not that I want you to, or anything! I just...for work, yeah, for work!" Kiku's face lost its disappointed light. "Thank you, Arthur-san. I'll make sure to come by."

_And keep you at my side, away from America's hurtful ways._

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

*****_**Kakurando=**_**Kirkland**

***Wikipedia says Earl Grey is a common tea-base for bubble tea XD**

***From a post on Ifunny.**

**Remember to vote through PMing/reviews! I'm going to try and set up a poll on my profile as well, so you can vote there too, I guess. **

**R&R? Thanks for the read!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, another A/N at the top. It's teensy, though, so...**

**There have been 4 votes for Asakiku and no votes for Usuk. **

**Feel free to PM/review votes! I've also set up a poll on my profile, just in case :)**

**Enjoy! (I hope...)**

**Chapter Three**

England pounded on the door with his fists. "America! Open the door!" He didn't know what was upsetting the large nation so, but he intended to find out. "Stop moping, you idiot, and _open the bloody door!_"

"No."

"_What_ did you say, you bloody wanker!?"

"No. Go away."

"America, you _git_, I'm only trying to help!"

"Go and talk to Japan. I don't want to talk to you."

"Fine, then. You won't be getting any of my scones."

"I don't care-wait, isn't that a _good_ thing?"

"You die today, you fucking_ prat_." England was fuming now. _Not only does he not let me in, but he _insults_ me! Well, I never!_ He was about to turn around and head back home when he remembered that this was America. America, who was once the most important thing in his universe. So he faced the door, preparing to kick it in. England didn't have the western nation's strength, but he was a nation, so his physique was better than a normal human's. He had the thin-but-muscular body type, completely opposite America's-and exactly like Japan's. England knew that if Japan were here the door would be easily done away with. But England had no secret ninja skills. He brought his leg back-

And the door swung wide open.

England's foot smashed into America's leg, making both wince in pain. "Owwww! That huuuurt!" England bit his lip, massaging his foot to ease the pain. "You git, you! Bloody hell, that's going to be there for awhile," he exclaimed, looking at the already-forming bruise, "and why wouldn't you just _open_ the door, idiot?"

"I don't want to see you."

"B-but I came to help…"

"What could you help with? After all, I'm bigger and more powerful by a long shot. So go and talk with Japan, why don't you? I'm sure he's waiting."

"What does Japan have to do with this? Isn't it your economy or something of the sort?"

"Oh, leave, you fussy old geezer!"

"What?" England's heart cracked a bit. _Well, I didn't expect to be_ this_ hated…_ "I-I see. I'll l-leave now, then…" He turned away, biting down hard to keep the tears from welling._ He never really cared, did he? I should have expected as much. All I am is a former nanny._ The flashback-like dream he'd experienced during the meeting made his eyes water, here in America's living room.

"Don't leave me."

"What do you mean? You _asked_ me to leave!" England made the transition from silence to a full-blown, sobbing, shouting rant. "I don't give a bloody _shit_ anymore! You can go and _mope_ away!" He whirled around to face Alfred. "I _raised_ you, I _fed_ you with my _own_ resources, I spent my_ time_ and _money_ on you, only to have you treat me like _dirt_!"

Japan walked in through the open doorway.

Even in his sorry state, England was a bit shocked that the Asian nation could look so passionate. Kiku's features were twisted in determination. "England-san."

"Hey, Japan, what are ya doin' here?" America momentarily lifted his head up out of curiosity, wondering why Japan, of all people, were here.

"Ki-Kiku…"

"When did you start calling him that?" America focused back on his jealousy issues.

"Come. Let us leave. Apologies, America, for bothering you, this afternoon." Japan bowed to the dumbfounded young nation and grabbed hold of England's arm. Arthur was swiftly dragged out of America's house. Japan pulled out the handkerchief England had declined earlier and dabbed at the other nation's tear-stricken face. "England-san, forget him."_ Eh? He's being so forward!_ Japan had thought about embraces and things of the sort._ I-It's safe to assume that hugging will not be rude, I suppose…we are familiar with each other... _So Kiku took Arthur into his arms, stroking his hair, while the salty droplets soaked into his gray suit. "Kakuran-" _No. Something else._ "Arthur-san. It's fine."

"..._sob_...but...I...I just…"

"Everything will be fine, Arthur-san." _If you stay with me. But America is cruel, an overgrown child unaware of the feelings of others. So keep me at your side, England, and at your side I will stay._

Back in the house, America was curled depressingly in a pile of cushions. _I-I told him to l-leave! And he __**left**__! Stupid England, he was supposed to stay no matter what, and tell me that everything was okay, but he__** left**__ me! And Japan, too, he took England away!_ America pouted and took out a hamburger. "At least you aren't like the two of them, are you, double cheeseburger?" he told it before taking a series of bites that reduced it to air.

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**Sorry if I made America a big idiot in the past few chapters. I'll change that. Hold onto your horses.**

**Please make sure to vote! Contrary to my belief at the beginning of the story, I will be writing ****_more _****than four chapters for this story! Yay! ^.^**

**R&R? Thanks for the read!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okee, so...**

**5 votes for Asakiku, and 1 vote for Usuk. **

**I'm going to stretch it longer than the predetermined 4 chapters...sorry...**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The next month's meeting was extremely awkward, with Japan darting glances at England and America, America ignoring England (who ignored him back) and England leaking a few angry tears every time America spoke. Germany was more uptight than usual; Italy had been doubly headache-causing that morning with a huge pasta-making frenzy at three in the morning. China had a new brand of snacks that smelled obnoxious ("...but taste amazing! If only you immature Western nations would try them, aru!") and was constantly waving them under the others' noses. France was absent, still trying to quell a number of strikes in his country. Switzerland had a new species of gun to fire at the others. And Russia was increasing his scare factor to fend off Belarus. The whole thing was utterly chaotic. To top it all off, England was swiftly towed to a waiting car by an overly strong American at the end of the conference.

"Put me down, you bloody wanker!" Tears rained down the brown aviator's jacket. "Nuh-uh, Iggy. We need to talk."

"About what, you little prat?! There is nothing to talk about!"

"Oh, there's plenty, I tell ya. For example, whatever you and Japan are doing."

"My relations are none of your business!"

"Oh yes, they are. When you're holding hands and getting kisses from anyone other than _me,_ it's a huge problem."

"A huge problem? Anyone other than you? What the bloody hell does _that_ mean?! _I stopped loving you ages ago!_" England reddened, realizing what he'd suddenly blurted out. America grinned predatorily. "So, you _did_ love me, huh? Well, I'm going to make sure you forget _all_ about Kiku." The car locked with a series of clicks. "You know where to go, Charles," he said to the chauffeur. Then he added, "Don't look backwards," and pressed his mouth against the cornered Englishman's.

* * *

Back in the empty meeting room, Japan had a horrible feeling in his stomach. He'd seen America nab England and run. The Orient summoned his angry Imperial days back into his features. _I refuse to let someone so dear to me suffer so much hurt and sorrow._ "I don't think so, _America,_" he muttered. "Kuso kurae*, Alfred-san." He walked coldly out of the building and hailed a taxi, motioning to the driver to trail the snazzy red-white-and-blue All-American vehicle that was starting up ahead of them. "Follow that car, please. And step on it. I'll pay you extra." _The brat isn't getting away this time. There will be no second breaking of the Anglo-Japanese alliance._

_Sometimes, the fox must save someone from the hero himself._

* * *

England struggled to remove himself from America. _No! Don't touch me! You bastard…_ He reared up suddenly with the strength of the old British Empire and punched America in the stomach. "What the bloody _fuck_, Alfred?!" England screamed, wiping furiously at his lips. America only smirked at him. "So, you're getting closer to Japan, huh?"

"What if I am, Alfred? What are you going to do about it, you prat?"

"I won't allow it."

"You have utterly _no say whatsoever_ in these matters! I'll get closer to anyone I want to!"

"No, you won't. Not with Japan. Not with anyone but me."

"I told you, I _don't like you!_"

"Oh, yes, you do, Iggy. Admit it."

"Bloody wanker, there's nothing to admit!" _Japan is wonderful. Japan is perfect. His solemn nature, his similar past, his grace and beauty…_ England's cheeks heat up at that last thought of the Asian nation. But America had seen the blush. "Are you thinking about him, or me?" he snapped. "It better be the latter." He moved in again, but England had used all his remaining strength in fighting against the first attack. America overpowered him, and he could do nothing. He felt sick, feeling the other nation lifting up the hem of his shirt…

The chauffeur looked back.

"Er...apologies, Mr. Jones, but could you save that kinda thing for somewhere else? I think someone's tailing us, and I'd appreciate it if you just held back till we've arrived at the destination." America scowled. Someone was tailing the hero? _Guess Iggy'll have to wait._ England straightened himself, embarrassed and furious at the other country._ I'll never forgive him,_ he vowed, _never, ever, ever. _

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**Apologies, it's a bit shorter than usual. Run, Russia, run from Belarus! Unless you ship the two of them. Then...you can push them closer, I guess. I'm pretty neutral on RusBel.**

**R&R? Thanks for the read!**


	5. Chapter 5

**2 votes for UsUk (poll), 6 votes for Asakiku!**

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long.**

**If you're interested in voting, please PM/Review/Visit the poll on my profile :) Thanks!**

**Enjoyyyy ~ **

**Chapter Five**

_He'll never forgive me._

_Oh, yes, he will. He's England! Remember all those puppy dog faces in the earlier centuries, when I messed around and he got pissed? I was instantly forgiven. It works every time; it'll definitely work now. _

_But this is different from child's play. This is serious. I'm an adult._

_Sooooo? He'll still love me, obviously. He even forgave me for the Revolutionary War! This is barely even a problem, compared to that!_

_And who says he's forgiven you for the Revolutionary War?_

America came back to reality to find that his video game character had died. "Aw, shit, I'm really out of it, huh?" He put down his controls. _I know! I'll go visit Iggy! Seeing his mad face will totally make me feel better._

"Fucking limey fuck fuck fuck bubu." Tony spoke up from his seat on the couch.

"I know, I know, I have to _apologize _to him first, but who wouldn't forgive the hero?"

"Fucking limey fuck bubu."

"True, he _is _the only one who wouldn't, hero or not, but I'm _America! _Anyway, I'll be heading over there in my jet today, I've decided!" _I didn't want to hurt him. But it was the only way, dude! And Japan's my friend, but…_

_But England can't be his._

America strode out the door and down to the runway.

England was feeling slightly better. He knew Alfred could be impulsive-_that's why he split from me in the first place, isn't it? He's so stubborn_-and figured that this was one of those times. England just _couldn't _stay mad at his adorable former colony, no matter how temperamental he was acting.

Although, of course, he always _acted _mad at America. For reasons he couldn't discern.

_What do I want? Him to be my colony again?_

_No, that would be horribly awkward._

_My subordinate?_

_Why would I need a subordinate?_

_A lover?_

England's cheeks grew pink, although he hadn't said it out loud. Of course he didn't want America to be his lover! That would be like having the frog wine bastard as his significant other. Unacceptable. What had America meant with that-that-kiss? England's fingers curled around his teacup. Earl Grey would calm him down, like it always did.

The doorbell rang, and hot tea splattered all over England's clean, white button-up shirt. "Bloody hell." _Well, it's rude, but I'll just have to greet whoever is at the door in this stained attire. _He pulled the front door open, the liquid dripping down the front of his shirt.

"Kakurando-san, are you alright?"

England blanked for a moment. "Yes, of course, thank you. Apologies for my appearance. The tea isn't _too _hot, though; I don't think I need any medical help..."

Japan blinked at him. "Kakurando-san, I think you and I are speaking of different things." He dropped his gaze to the ground. "I meant America."

"Eh?!" Arthur looked at him, surprised. "How...how did you…"

Japan looked embarrassed. "I...followed behind, Kakurando-san...I did not mean to sneak, only to-"

"That's enough, Kiku."

"I'm really very sorry; I didn't mean any harm, I-"

"You what? Stuck your nose into someone else's business? Nosed around in others' affairs?"

"Terribly sorry, I-"

"I don't need your sorry. Because th-that's adorable, and I'm grateful." England kissed the other country on the cheek, a bit red from his statement. The open windows brought in slight gusts, tousling the curtains most romantically. A slight hum from a passing plane sounded in the background, creating a soft feel in the air, as they stared into each other's eyes.

For the second time that day, the doorbell rang. Arthur nearly hissed in annoyance; just as they'd acknowledged the bond between them, something _had _to come up! "Oh, bloody-! Who is it now?!" Japan became aware of himself, trying to bring his cheeks from maroon back down to a normal skin tone, and England hurriedly unlocked the door.

"Iggy, we need to talk...hi, Japan! Can ya leave for a bit?"

Every bit of England was sure Japan would quietly walk out the open door, calm and collected once more. It surprised him when the nation raised his eyebrow and shook his head, very slightly.

"No, thank you."

^.^ O.O ^.^ O.O

**Confrontation! ^ J^**


End file.
